chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Contest
|gold = 1100 1100 1400 |exp = 1050 1050 1300 |chests= Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Shuza [ Do you still refuse to cooperate with me? ] Phoena [ Nothing can change my mind. ] Shuza [ What a stubborn woman. ] Phoena [ I'll never do anything I don't want to. ] Shuza [ What did that young one from the Volunteer Army say again...? ] Phoena [ --! ] Shuza [ My, just look at your face. Seems I hit a sensitive spot. ] Phoena [ What do you plan to do with Hero? ] Shuza [ I believe I told you about the Imperial Tournament today? ] Phoena [ What about it? ] Shuza [ Let's say you'll recognize some friends. ] Phoena [ This must be your doing... ] Shuza [ I told them to enter if they wanted to save you. ] Phoena [ Hero... For me... ] Shuza [ We call it a tournament, but it's war. Everyone fights with their lives on the line. ] Shuza [ Obey me and I promise to spare your friend's life. ] Shuza [ Huh huh, see everyone has their uses. ] Phoena [ Hero will never lose to the likes of you. ] Phoena [ And hell would freeze over before I serve under you. ] Shuza [ You think little of me, Shuza, Lord Commander of the Nine Territories. ] Phoena [ Right back at you. Don't underestimate Hero. ] Shuza [ Today's results will prove which one of us is right. ] Shuza [ I am sure you will obey me in exchange for your friend's life. ] ---- Pirika [ The tournament is now upon us. ] Tsuru [ We fight Territory Eight first. ] Tsuru [ They are also on the brink of collapse. So they also have much to gain here. ] Tsuru [ They'll be desperate. Do not let your guard down. ] Pirika [ We can't lose either. Don't hold back, Hero! ] ---- -- The Volunteer Army and the Eighth Territory warriors face each other -- [ Both sides, prepare for battle... FIGHT! ] Pirika [ Here we go! ] Part 2/4 Daredevil [ Nnnggghhh! ] Kain [ Hyaaah! ] -- Soldiers from both sides clash in combat -- ---- Phoena [ Hero... ] Shuza [ Worried about your friend, are you? ] Phoena [ ... ] Shuza [ The victor of this feud leads the Nine Territories. It will be me, of course. ] Shuza [ With the power of the Nine Territories, taking on the world would be easy. ] Shuza [ Once I stand on top of the world, I'll take on the Black Army. ] Phoena [ I've told you many times. That is no way to save the world. ] Shuza [ Those are mighty words! And how do you propose to save the world? ] Phoena [ I'm still thinking about that one... ] Shuza [ Hahaha! Have an answer by the time the tournament finishes. ] ---- Pirika [ They are really persistent! ] Marina [ That goes to show how serious they are. ] Pirika [ Put your back into it, Hero! ] Part 3/4 Tsuru [ Charge! It's time to fulfil our long due dream! You can do it! Win this fight! ] Pirika [ The princess is really into it. ] Daredevil [ Yaaahhh! We won't fall to the likes of you! ] Pirika [ Neither can we! We cannot lose until we defeat that Shuza guy! ] Part 4/4 [ The fight is over! ] Pirika [ We won! ] ---- Shuza [ The fight is over. They pulled through. ] Phoena [ Thank goodness... ] Shuza [ Do you have an answer for me? ] Phoena [ Almost... ] Shuza [ Hmph. There's till time. Have your answer before the final battle. ] Phoena [ ... ] ---- Phoena [ First match down! ] Tsuru [ Excellent show out there! ] Phoena [ Don't lose the momentum, Hero! ] Tsuru [ Seems they've decided our next opponent. Let's go! ] Phoena [ Alright! ]